


Love Tape 2020: Reveals

by lovetapeficfest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: Reveals Post for LTF Round 2020
Kudos: 27





	Love Tape 2020: Reveals

A huge thank you to all of the writers who submitted fics for the first round of LTF- we couldn't have done this without you! Honestly speaking, while the tail end of last year was less than ideal due to certain circumstances we don't need to name, we nonetheless have completed our first round successfully with over 50 unique fics and over 40 writers and over 500 comments! It was wonderful to get so many new and diverse ChanBaek smut-oriented stories, and the enthusiastic response we have received tells us that the readers certainly agree.

We'd also like to thank all of the readers who took the time to read, QRT, like, leave kudos, and, namely, leave positive comments and encouragement for our writers- these serve as a huge motivator for writers and certainly help inspire writers to create more works like the ones we received for this round of Love Tape Fest. We encourage readers who enjoyed certain works to seek out the writers who wrote them and to check out the other works they've written!

**Authors Please Note:**

**Within the next few days we will manually be adding each author who has not decided to remain anonymous as co-authors to each respective fic. Please ensure you have this ENABLED or we will not be able to add you as co-authors. You can do this by going to >my preferences and selecting 'allow others to invite me as co creator.'**

**DAY 1**

Your Eyes (They Tell Me Everything)

by _bucheonsbabe_

Leaked

by _bkhyunverse_

Bacardi 151

By _baekyuu m_

  
  


**DAY 2**

Depraved

by _fievrerosex_

Bound To You

by _Mochicheekies_

Gorgeous 

by _Mochicheekies_

Ain't No Competition [When It Comes To You]

by _exolunaticshipper_

  
  


**DAY 3**

Bark, Don’t Bite

by _immaturefan_

Silk and Slick

by _Misunkun_

expensive taste

by _fairy_myeon_

  
  


**DAY 4**

(Not) Surprise, Daddy!

by _TiasHere_

My Crown Jewel

by _lovelyloeyb_

Bungee

by _chanyeolistic_

  
  


**DAY 5**

Feels Like Heaven Fell to the Ground

by _anonymous_

A business of hate 

by _DarkSoulMaster_

The Love Tape

by _seagean18_

  
  


**DAY 6**

Not Alone

by _getdiggity_

Wet noises

by _milfbaek_

Merry Christmas, Baekhyunee

by _TiasHere_

Midsummer’s Love Dream

by _glossybaek_

  
  


**DAY 7**

Secrets Behind The Screen

by _tittiesbaek_

A perfect first time

by _Satanvale_

Dirty for You

by _bucheonsbabe_

**DAY 8**

Pretty When You Cry

by _bbbybaek_

Orange feeling

by _inebyuun_

Not taking risks with you

by _anonymous_

  
  


**DAY 9**

Before I Leave You Dry

by _hunniesfw_

love to love you, baby

by _kissbaeks_

sweet lies

by _fairy_myeon_

Can you hold it?

by _fievrerosex_

  
  


**DAY 10**

Caught on Tape

by _bucheonsbabe_

Strip for me

by _HonestlyChanbaek_

First Heat

by _anonymous_

  
  


**DAY 11**

The World Is Our Stage

by _thatSlytheringirl_

high on pleasure

by _bbbybaek_

La Petite Mort

by _drtychnbk_

  
  


**DAY 12**

Nullified

by _kathurryn_

Good Boy

by _hypocriticalkiss_

Teach Me

by _exoticmermaid_

  
  


**DAY 13**

The President’s Son

by _bucheonsbabe_

Two Stars

by _Jjpforever_

  
  


**DAY 14**

You drive me (crazy)

by _Parksbabe_

Nothing to lose

By _cbmilks_

Observation of You

by _sandrinetwo_

babydoll

by _04smuse_

  
  


**DAY 15**

Love Again

by _baekstars_

HULK

by _cosmicruler_

Rise Of The Emperors

by _nieun_san_

  
  


**DAY 16**

Just Kiss Me, Don’t Burn Me

by _Creamy_BBH_

peaches and cigarettes

by _soloeyists_

Blush & Beauty

by _Yannyzx_


End file.
